The Human Heart is a Strange Vessel
by Dirt-the-StoryBender
Summary: AUish. When Zuko was hit with lightning, something changed. Azula, chained to her grate, can't do anything, until Zuko makes a decision. So what happens when she escapes her prison? Something entirely different. Rated T for Language and Later Content.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Avatar, or anything in here. Not even those little OCs. They may be a creation of my mind, but they were based of off servants of the Fire Nation.

The human heart is a strange vessel. Love and hatred can exist side by side.  
Scott Westerfeld, Peeps, 2005

* * *

Zuko winced as he landed on the ground. The electrical current ran through him, shocking his whole body. He heard her voice shouting, _her_ voice, and his name. He struggled to get up. "K-Katara..." He just couldn't move, the electricity coursing through him again, but not as shocking. He choked, pain coursing through him. _Dammit, get up you moron, she can't get hurt, not now, not now that you let her get involved. _The thoughts were something to focus on, but not enough to distract him. Once again, he felt the pain go through his abdomen. He clenched his teeth, choking on the pain.

Then, bursts of blue fire and sounds of splashes. He twitched, _No. No. NO! _He struggled again to get up. _I...Katara, no._ He licked his lips, something salty and wet hitting his tongue. Frustrated tears came down from the young fire bender. Suddenly, he heard his younger sister let out a crazy laugh, saying something he could barely understand. Too blurred for him, and he wondered dimly why. Then...no sounds, except maybe for what sounded like something icing over. And then just a few seconds after that, the sound of something like a big wave. He twitched, trying to get up again. Out of nowhere, feet pounded, the ground seemed to tremble all of the sudden. He felt so..._lightheaded._

Who had ever survived the fight was getting closer to him, and he stared blearily at the ground. _Please. Let her be safe, please, Agni, please._ A pair of hands found his side, and rolled him over onto his side. He heard the voice, ever so quiet. "Oh Kuruk, Zuko..." Her careful, soft hands trailed over his abdomen, the wound wet with water. Zuko could barely see the grim expression on her face, but the way she choked on his name...It couldn't be good. And he so badly wanted to reach up and say he was okay, even if he wasn't, just stop those cobalt eyes from hurting. He attempted to open his mouth to say something, but he felt her fingers graze across his chest, leaving the wetness of water.

"This is my entire fault..." She hung her head, letting herself cry. "Zuko, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of..." She straightened up and pulled water from one of her water skins. Her fingers swiped away the water across the prince's abdomen. "No matter what happens...You have to promise me that you'll stay with me right now." Her fingers curved and she let the water hover over the wound, he wanted so bad to groan or moan. The stitching of skin made him tremble. Katara hushed him and hummed a lullaby he let his head lull to. He felt some strength return to him and he opened his eyes and turned to Katara. He smiled dimly at her.

"Thank you...Katara." The words he uttered held so much, Katara's eyes filled with tears, which proceeded to sloppily slide out. She shook her head, sucking in a shallow breath of air. He felt her tremble as she stared at him, as he smiled at her.

"I think I should be the one thanking you." She reached down and embraced him, for a moment he was shocked, much like the first time she had hugged him. Then, he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug, but wincing when she hugged him too hard. He let out a groan, and she jolted up. "Sorry, here let me help you up." She glided her arm under his, lifting him up, and stumbling under his sudden weight.

"Why do you keep apologizing? You don't have to..." He grunted, his raspy voice filling her head. "Really, Just...this...it ma-" The sound of wailing shook the two. "What the he-" Again. Zuko whipped his head to look at the source. "Azula." He stared astonished at the condition his little sister was in. Her hair was down, but it had been like that before. Her hands were chained to the grate of the sewer that laid in the Coronation Temple and Plaza. "What in Agni did you do?" He glanced at the waterbender as his younger sister wailed blue fire. He felt Katara's hand tighten on the back of his shirt.

"I stopped her." She looked up, cobalt eyes sparkling. "What are you going to do?" This made him stop and think. What was he going to do? She was crazy and he certainly couldn't keep her chained to the grate. "Hey...Let's go. Think on it later, okay?" Her fingers tugged on the back of his shirt. His lips pressed together.

"Yeah. Let's go...We've got a lot to do." Zuko trudged slowly toward the entrance into the Palace, which wasn't too far away. A few Imperial guards suddenly appeared.

"Prince Zuko. As you were formally banished, we have mixed feelings on whether or not you shall become Fire Lord; you did indeed defeat your sister. So you would take the place your father gave to her. Although, you were never banished twice, so..." The Imperial guards paused, and turned to murmur amongst them. The one who had addressed Zuko turned back around. "We have decided that there is nothing stopping you from taking this place." They eyed Katara who did nor glare them, or threaten them in anyway. "Is she your friend?" Zuko looked at the waterbender, who wrapped her arm tighter around him in response. "I see. Then may this young Waterbender enter the palace and forever be a part of the Royal Court."

Zuko gapped at the men. He stuttered out a small part. "T-thank you." The men nodded, together in unison. "I..." He stopped as the Imperial guards started to turn to walk toward Azula. "I haven't decided what to do with her, please don't touch her." The Imperial guard stopped and just stared blankly at him. He took a deep breath. "What are your names?" This, of course, surprised the Imperial guards, but they took the request.

"My name, sire, is Shem." He pulled a young Imperial guard from the back of the five. "This is Li." The boy nodded, he looked about Sokka's age. Another man stepped forward. "This is Shyu." The man looked old, and Katara dimly remembered him from the Temple that they had gone to, to meet Roku. A younger man stepped forward, but he was defiantly older than Zuko. "This is my nephew, Shen. And this is our newest Imperial guard sire; he has only been here for a few months." An older man stepped forward. "This is Jee."

Zuko's eyes widened. "J-Jee." He didn't move but stared at the man like a frog. "Uh." He looked at his feet. "We are going to the Palace now..." He looked at his feet and then at Katara. She nodded silently. They both turned and walked toward the Palace. It was quiet as they strode into the hallway. She opened her mouth and glanced at Zuko. He coughed and winced, grabbing his abdomen.

"Careful!" Katara chided the Prince, and sighed. "By the way, where are we?" She glanced around and realized they had stopped, when Zuko had begun coughing. They were standing in front of a huge tapestry, which was red and had a black fire symbol upon it. "What's that?"

"Ah. We are in the Royal Halls, which house the Princes, Princess, Lords, Ladies, and any Ambassadors. This right here..." He patted the tapestry. "..Is where the servants enter, at least the ones that serve the Royals." Katara raised an eyebrow. "Fire Lord Sozin dubbed us that." He felt her arm relax as they began walking again. "We'll have to head to the Prince's room, since a majority of my stuff is in there. All the stuff I left behind, that is." Katara nodded. "You haven't said much." He raised his eyebrow.

"You haven't given a chance." She chuckled. "Anyway, no. I'm not that talkative. I thought you knew that...I'm not Aang." She joked. "Or Sokka or Toph...or-" Zuko pushed open the door to his bedroom. "Oh my...Who murdered someone in your room?" Katara stared at the disaster of the room. Ink was spilled over the fine sheets, a dagger stabbed into an angrily ripped up picture on the wall, the bed sheets were thrown over the room, daggers stabbing almost any surface that was available.

Zuko suddenly limped away from his supporter and caught himself with the dresser side. Katara called out a 'careful!' and started to pick up the bedspread. Zuko opened the drawers to see no clothes had been attacked. "Oh well, she respected my privacy." Katara glanced up. "Ah, Mai. And you don't have to clean anything..." Katara shook her head and muttered 'nonsense!', and then placed them carefully on the bed, and sat down. The bed sunk under her weight, and she sunk into it. She heard Zuko chuckle, and sit down next to her.

"She probably hates me right now." He glanced at Katara, who tried to give a comforting pat. "I broke up with her through a letter, and the last time I saw her...Was at the Boiling Rock." He looked down at his hands, they were trembling. He looked up as Katara grabbed his shoulder.

"If she really loves you, she would have understood, Zuko." She gave him a sharp look, and let go of his shoulder.

"Thing is, she didn't understand. She said I was being selfish, that this was not for my Nation. She said that it was just stupid, that it couldn't be for the Nation..." He looked back down at his hands, again. The waterbender smacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't let that affect you, you did what was best. If she doesn't see that now, then she doesn't love you the way she should." Katara smiled one of her gentle smiles. "That's love, understanding people in any type of mood." She took his right hand in her left and squeezed it. "As I said, no matter what happens...promise to stay with me right now." She looked so delicate all of the sudden and he interlaced their fingers. He buried his face in her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll never let you be alone, Katara." They both sat still for a few moments, before Katara pulled away. The door flew open, to reveal two normal servants standing there. They looked hotly at Katara, fiercely glaring at her. Katara leaned to whisper in Zuko's ear.

"I'm going to go now... Meet me...out in the Royal Gardens...?" Katara left her lips pressed carefully to the ear of the Fire Prince. He knew at once she was questioning whether or not there were actual Royal Gardens. He nodded carefully, just barely, but enough for Katara. As she slid out of the room, one of the servants followed her. She walked quietly, but was bothered by the other woman's presence. "What?" She turned, still a little edgy from saving the Prince. The girl fell back, alarmed.

"I...um...sorry Madam!" She bowed, so low that Katara thought the girl might, well, break her spine. She raised her eyebrows, as the girl looked back up. "You see, you must prepare for the Crown Prince's Coronation. As part of his Royal Court, of course!" She watched Katara raise her eyebrow, as they had fallen back to normal place.

Katara opened her mouth to protest, after all, she was fine with the clothing she had!

"Okay! Let's goooooo." The young servant tugged her toward a room, which looked very...big. As she was tugged in she was meant by eager other servants, different ages but all female. They tugged on her clothes, and started to poke her sides. What looked like the oldest woman there suddenly stepped forward. She eyed Katara's cobalt eyes, her russet skin and her chocolate hair. With ease, the woman pulled on a string.

"This one will be troublesome. We'll need measurements. Lin!" The girl who had pulled Katara into the room shot to the woman's side. "Figure out the colors." Lin nodded and started to compare reds, blacks, and golds to Katara's russet skin. The girl seemed to decide on the ones that fit Katara, and she strode back to the older woman. Suddenly, a pudgy woman pushed past the girls clustered around Katara, Lin and the woman who seemed it control. "Oh, there you are. Mia, this is Katara." The woman leaned into whisper. "She seems to have infatuations with the Crown Prince." The pudgy woman smiled, and turned to Katara.

"Alright, let's get started!" The pudgy woman smiled gently as she pulled the obi that held Katara's robes together. The obi was placed gently in what seemed to be a basket, and Katara's robes fell slightly off her shoulders. Katara pulled them off and tossed them into the basket. She tugged off her boots and pants, watching one of the servants swiftly take them away. She stood in her underclothes. The servant girls stared at her flawless skin. They seemed fascinated by her skin, and she shrunk into a corner "GIRLS. Ling, take the ones that you didn't call here back to the quarters." A majority of the girls were ushered out by the elderly woman. Ling, apparently.

Katara opened her mouth to say something. But the pudgy woman, Mia, hushed her. "Quiet dear. We've a lot work to do..." She carefully measured Katara's chest, which made Katara look shocked at her. The woman measured her waist, lengths of arms and legs, torso, and then her shoulder width. "Hm. Other than your chest, you fit Princess Azula's style and clothing." She turned to Lin. "The Princess has clothes to fit a Royal Court?" Lin nodded and shot out of the room.

The woman chuckled, but Katara was staring at her chest. "What's wrong with my chest?"

"Oh dear. You are just a little smaller than Princess Azula; don't make a fit about it." She patted Katara as Lin gave her an outfit. "Oh. Armor? No, that can't work. Here, the under clothing here will work, just get me a top, please!" She turned back to Katara, holding up a pair of capris, they were the red that Lin had thought would fit. The capris actually seemed to be a mix of two shades, dark spotting the lighter red. It was laced with red at the bottom and it was split where it was lace with the gold, just the edges of the bottom. She pulled them on and stared back at the figure in mirror. _Odd, is this really me?_ She tilted her head as the thought ran across her mind.

Lin ran in with a top, that matched her bottoms exactly, a gold obi, that looked like it could be tied in the back. She handed it to Mia, and then scooted into the corner. The other servant girls started to move around, ad Ling appeared back in the room. She seemed to nod in approval of Katara's bottoms. As Katara slipped on the top, the obi was tied around her middle, tightened till she almost couldn't breath. The rest of the obi hung from her back. She breathed and widened her eyes at the girl in the mirror.

Ling brought over various metal objects, along with a pair of Fire Nation sandals. The servant girls pushed Katara onto a couch, and slipped the sandals onto her feet. They slipped metal circles until they hit her upper-middle arm. And then they clasped something around her wrists, which started at her wrists and only got a few inches away before ending.

"Oh, whoa." Her fingers twitched to touch her face, and she glanced back as the servants slowly spilled back to their quarters. She twitched her fingers over her skin, feeling the soft surface, and smiled. It tingled, her touch. Ling and Mia stared at her for a moment. Suddenly a boy busted into the room, Mia yelled at him.

"Sorry, Mia, Ling. But the Royal Court has been alerted that The Prince shall be Fire Lord tomorrow. And they would like to have dinner with him and his...lady friend." The boy glanced at Katara. Ling first sighed seemed to look relieved. "Right, I'll just leave now." The boys slipped out of the doorway, into the hallway.

"Honestly. Lin, go tell Ren to knock next time. Mia, go finish in the kitchens." The two females split away, smirking as they walked away. "Miss Katara, I must give you my humble apologies, Ren can be very rude." She gestured toward the doors suddenly. "Oh, just follow me, you will meet the Royal Court tonight." As Katara was shifted away, she felt her stomach suddenly start to slosh. She bit her lip and shivered.

Blood flowed into her mouth and she choked. Her fingers tightened on the sash at her waist, why did this taste so foul. She glanced at men that were walking around. They seemed very noble... The way they walked around, like there was nothing you could do about it. She glanced back at herself, her posture was fine, but she was stumbling behind the old madam.

Suddenly, she was in a room full of talking men, sitting with women who didn't talk out of turn. She twitched as Ling flittered out of the room. Now alone in the room,-Okay not alone, but she didn't know this people- she felt like shrinking into the corner and not being there. A hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Agni, Katara. Don't be so jumpy." The Crown Prince chuckled in her ear. "This is the Royal Court and their...wives." He nodded to the men, who were various ages. The women matched the ages of the men. "Don't be afraid, you're technically not actually part of the Royal Court... You are more of an Ambassador for the Water Tribes. Here, sit here." He patted a chair that sat empty near the first chair. As she slipped into the chair, Zuko let out a cough. The Royal Court looked up, surprised.

"As the Crown Prince, I have called all of you to prepare for the Coronation. I have a special guest with myself, a soon-to-be ambassador of the Water Tribes." Suddenly, all the head of the Royal Court and their wives turned to the russet-skinned girl. Katara attempted to sink in her chair, but that did not work. She knew at once that this would not ba a fun Night.

* * *

And yeah. This is really cool, in my mind. I dunno. Azula gets this huge part next chapter, and while this is Zutara, there is a Kataang moment; it's for a friend of mine. All of the respect moments to Maiko and Kataang still happen. .

It'd be awesome if you'd review, tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

I will never, ever own Avatar. If I did...this would totally be happening. ...Yeah. Enjoy?

Just because we've been dealt a certain hand, it doesn't mean that we can't choose to rise above - to conquer the boundaries of a destiny that none of us wanted. To try to retain whatever essential humanity we can.  
Stephenie Meyer, Twilight, 2005

A wretched soul, bruised with adversity,  
We bid be quiet when we hear it cry;  
But were we burdened with like weight of pain,  
As much or more we should ourselves complain.  
William Shakespeare  
Greatest English dramatist & poet (1564 – 1616)

* * *

Katara's fingers twitched over the glass plate set in front of her. She stared back at the reflection as it frowned at her. She glanced up, the Crown Prince raising an eyebrow at her hands on the plate. She quickly removed her hands, laying them in her lap. She felt tears fill her eyes suddenly, and looked down at her hands. They twitched, tugging at the silk. The voice of an old Royal Court member started to talk about the war ending. She felt a hand slide into her own and glanced over at the Prince. Zuko smiled back gently at her. She looked down at her hand, entangled in his.

A blush set on her cheeks, and over her nose. His fingers tightened on hers, as servants flitted in to serve the food. One boy, he was about nine, Katara concluded, tripped, stumbling and almost spilling the food on the Waterbender. She twitched up her head, the servant stumbling back, another grabbing the food quickly. The boy started to bow rapidly, apologizing many times. She giggled, mumbling an okay. Zuko's hand tightened oh hers, and she looked at him.

There was small smile on his face, and it absorbed her. Suddenly his hand wasn't there. It was picking up chopsticks, but his eyes stayed on her. Her fingers twitched to pick up her own, and she looked embarrassedly down at her plate. As the food slid into her mouth, she fell into a daze of eating the food, not really paying attention.

The whole dinner seemed to be made of what seemed like meat, meat and more meat. And very spicy food, also. _Sokka will adore this food...wait..._ Her thoughts scrambled to her older brother, why weren't they out there looking for them? All of them; Sokka, Toph, Aang and Suki. Her stomach was suddenly queasy at the thought of not being able to know where they were. But she went back to eating, worry in the pit of her stomach.

Zuko glanced over at the waterbender, sudden worry for her well being. She looked very worried herself, but he had to pay attention to whatever the Royal Court was talking about. _I'll just talk to her in the morning_, he let out a sigh. As the chopsticks hit his lips, the servants started to bring in wine. He almost said, "Wait. She won't be able to handle that!" But he couldn't.

It seemed like hours before she was stumbling down the hallway, eyes tiredly watching the walls morph. _Maybe it was that sweet wine they kept giving me. _Her thoughts were jumbled. _But...the Royal Court surely drank more than me, so did Zuko...So why..?_ She stumbled and grabbed at the wall. Sinking to the ground, she stared blurrily at her hands. She hiccupped, and pulled herself up, stumbling over to the side.

"Sleeeep, maaaybee I just need some sleeeep..." She giggled, stumbling again. "Errr." She thought she saw Zuko walking toward her. "Heeeeeeeeey." But no one was there. Behind her, some of the servants watched with worried looks. Of course, the Crown Prince had directly told them to live her to her own agenda. Ji, one of the youngest servants, looked over at her. He had been the one to almost dump the food on her head. Feeling bad, he walked over to her.

"Uhm. Lady Katara?" The girl looked at him, and blinked, raising a hand. "Yeah...Okay. Why don't I take you to your room?" He tugged the girl into an Ambassadors room, and watched her collapse on the bed. He relaxed and stepped out, but stopped dead as he was closing the door. The Crown Prince stood before him, in night wear, looking not too happy. "She...uh...looked drunk; so I took her back to her room." The boy looked nervously at the ground. Behind the door, soft breathing was taking place, as the Water bender fell asleep.

"I see. Well. Thank you, then." He watched the Prince stumble slightly, as he was drunk also. But he was used to the effects, enough to be able to walk around. As the Prince went into his room, Ji fell back against the wall. He was never doing that again.

* * *

Zuko waited till late that night to go outside. His bare feet pitter-pattered along the cold, steel floor. He reached up and pulled down a torch, its flame flickering stronger. As he pushed open the doors to the Plaza and Coronation Grounds, he stared back at the face of an Imperial guard, this was...Li? The young Imperial guard nodded at him. And he walked slowly toward his younger sister. She wasn't asleep, she seemed dazed, though. Shyu stepped up to him.

"We drugged her bending, didn't really work...but it isn't _as_ strong. She won't let us near her...None of us ..Not even some of her personal servants can get near her." Shyu nodded toward the dazed Princess. "We were hoping maybe that you might be able to help...We also have News that Phoenix King Ozai was defeated. As the airship fleet was also." He watched the Prince raise his eyebrow. "Your friends shall be here tomorrow morning."

Zuko looked like he was going to burst into laughter. "Phoenix King..." The boy actually started to laugh. "I..." He snorted and let out another laugh. He went serious. "I will try to get through to her. I have also discussed with Court, she will be taken to a mental health facility in a nearby island." Zuko sighed, and walked toward his sister. As he got closer, she snapped up to look at him. Her glare said it all. He wasn't supposed to survive. When he jumped in front of the lightning, she wasn't supposed to survive. Neither was supposed to survive.

"What do you want, Zuzu?" Her remark was snide, and she looked ready to blow of his head. "Really! You could just send some stupid guard and chop off my head! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" She started to sob, struggling against the chains that held her to the grate. "I know you hate me, just like mother...And Mai and Ty Lee, no one loves me." Her voice was a hushed whisper as she looked away from her older brother. "Are you too an illusion?"

Zuko's eyes widened. Was this was it was about? He leaned down, cupping her face. "Azula, I love you." Zuko stared back at the hurt expression on her face. "I do. Mom loved you too, don't forget about that. And Mai and Ty Lee, deep down, they love you." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "You just became something we didn't know, how could we love that? That person who wasn't you? I promise. You'll see that person again." As he wrapped his arms around the girl, he felt her stiffen. Zuko had never hugged her.

"I've had enough...Zuko." She hoarsely whispered in his ear. "Take me away from here. I can't handle this." He felt her relax in the hug, let out a small whimper. "...Too much Pain..." The Imperial Guards were most probable behind the Fire Siblings by now. He reached behind her, tugging at the chains, the knot came out easily, as he melted the metal. She slumped, her hands sprawling out. On of the guards twitched up to Zuko's side, in case she suddenly attacked. He looked up, as he tugged her up.

"She won't attack, Shen. I wouldn't worry." The young Imperial guard followed him, tripping slightly on his feet. "With the Avatar returning, I must have a lot to do in the early hours. I would hope you might be able to set up a breakfast for a friend and me." The Imperial Guards nodded as he kept walking, the Princess swinging inhumanly in his arms. She had fallen asleep.

"But sire. What are you going to do with Princess Azula?" Zuko looked tiredly at them, letting a sigh escape. H e looked down at her troubled face, worn from one-too-many betrayals. He answer was soft, and velvety, because he truly meant it.

"Whatever I can." He walked back into the Palace, tromping past the servants, who stopped mid-work. He went until he came upon special cells. Set for those who couldn't be put in a more high place, until the next day. As he laid the Princess on the bed, he let out a sigh. "I promise to get you somewhere safe, Azula."

He stepped out, and bumped into Ji on his way back. "Still up, Crown Prince Zuko?" He nodded, raising his eyebrow. "Finishing up my last errands." He then ducked under the Prince's raise arm, and escaped into the dark hallway. He then pushed open doors, and fell into a heap on the Fire lord's bed. He had not realized where he was, but being comfortable, he paid no attention.

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning, when the sun was just rising, Katara was awoken by a knock on her door. She stumbled out of the bed, the hangover nowhere to be seen, and opened the door. Her hair was in ruffles, and disarray. Her clothes were shove din odd directions, but other than that, she looked presentable enough. Ren, who had been sent to get the girl, about jumped away from the girl. But instead, he grabbed her wrist, and pushed her toward Lin, who stumbled when Katara was thrown at her.

"Just fix her clothes and hair, she'll be fine." Ren rasped, before disappearing behind a tapestry. Lin rolled her eyes, and pulled a brush out of her pocket. "A'right. Whatever I have to do." She brushed the Waterbender's hair for awhile, till she suddenly jumped up.

"I have to get to the Royal Gardens!" She looked back at Lin. The girl nodded slowly, before straightening Katara's clothes, and slipping red lipstick on the girl's lips. "Uhm. Thanks, Lin..." Katara tripped around for a while. She finally found beautiful gardens, and relaxed. She stepped out into the Royal Gardens. The sun was still rising. She glanced around, afraid maybe Zuko had forgotten. _No, he wouldn't. _She took a breath, and started to gaze around the garden.

As she took a step forward, her eyes caught something glinting in the garden. She fell to her knees, and stared at the glinting object. It was a grave, beauty incased in gold. On it, she read the words carefully. They seemed so bold, as if someone wasn't ready for this death. She let out a sigh, as tears broke to the surface. She may not have known this person, but she wondered how much he had loved his nation.

_**Prince Luten**_

_**A son, friend, and great lover.  
**_"_**Leaves from the vine  
**__**Falling so slow  
**__**Like fragile tiny shells**_

_**Drifting in the foam...  
**__**Little soldier boy  
**__**Come marching home  
**__**Brave soldier boy  
**__**Comes marching home..."**_

_**-Written by Crown Prince Iroh, for his late son.**_

"Uncle Iroh wasn't the same after that." Zuko sat down next to her. "I wonder how different would we all be right now? If my Uncle became Fire Lord? He would've stopped the war, I know he would. It'd be so different, Katara." He wrapped his arm around her all of the sudden. "But I'm glad that I met all of you guys. Even if it means sacrificing someone so close." Katara glanced up at him, biting her lip. "C'mon, let's go eat."

As they sat down on the blanket set out, Katara noted something. "Hey...There's nobody else here." She glanced at the prince, who smiled at her. "Where is everybody?" Her lip strung into a smile of her own. "Zuko?" She burst into giggles at the faces he was making at her. He leaned over and tickled her. "Stop it! Stop it!" She giggled, childishly pushing at his face. He caught her hands, and she froze. She was reminded of the day she had stolen the Waterbending Scroll, which had been the first time they had had contact. A heavy blush set on the Prince's face, and Katara opened her mouth to say something.

But she wasn't given a chance, as Zuko leaned forward, sliding his lips into hers. At first, she didn't know how to react. Pull away or deepen the surprise kiss? She leaned into the kiss, feeling Zuko's tongue slide into her mouth. She let out a moan, and Zuko's hands dropped hers, gripping the back of Katara's top. Her fingers slipped into his hair, which was undone. It happened so fast, Katara wasn't when sure when they changed positions.

He lay on top of her, straddling her with his thighs. Her breaths came out in puffs, as she reached up, cupping his face. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out a steady sigh. Suddenly, a Guard came running, but stumbled at the sight of them, and bowed to them.

"Um...Well. The Avatar has arrived with his friends, sire. They shall be here soon." He scurried off. Katara twitched under Zuko. He suddenly, swiftly, got off of her, straightening his hair and clothes. Katara sat up, straightening her own clothes, and hair.

Aang, Sokka, Suki and Toph walked into the part of the garden, the most beautiful. Aang smiled as he suddenly rushed toward the Waterbender. Katara wrapped her arms around the Avatar, hugging him tightly. As Sokka punched Zuko in the arm, and then asked how he was, Toph and Suki exchanged glances. Toph had felt everything, and then told Suki. Both decided it'd be wise to keep this a secret.

"I'm so glad you're all okay!" Katara embraced Suki and Toph at the same time. "Did you defeat the Airship fleet?" Suki nodded. Toph cracked her knuckles. Katara suddenly ran over to Sokka, hugging him tight. "You be more careful next time!" Sokka laughed as his little sister placed a kiss on cheek. "Really, I couldn't live without any of you!" She smiled at her friends. "Group hug?" She offered her arms open wide.

Every single one of them hugged each other in a group hug. Toph was the first to tear away from the hug, her voice, loud, and obnoxious. She sent the rest flying into different places. Aang into a tree, Sokka and Suki into a Fire Lily Patch, and Zuko and Katara onto the picnic blanket.

"We don't have times for group hugs, guys. We gotta get everything around, right, hothead?" She walked over to Zuko and Katara. "Sugar Queen, Hothead, we got some serious work here. Goes for the rest of you!" She stood, her blind eyes looking into the sky. "Even though we defeated Azula and the Phoenix King..." She smirked at Ozai's title. "We don't have complete trust from the Fire Nation's citizens." She crossed her arms, and Katara stood up. "And the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes don't even know they've been defeated." Zuko pulled himself up, Suki Sokka, and Aang rushed over to the rest of their Gaang.

"Guys, Toph's right!" Aang stood in front of the group, taking his position as a leader. "We have to reunite the world." He let his gaze settle on Katara and Sokka, who had scooted together. Suki and Toph had also scooted together, which left Zuko standing by himself. He walked over to Aang. "And we can do it together." Aang smiled, walking over to Katara, he slid his hand into hers, and she smiled. "Let's get to it."

* * *

Zuko winced as he tried to tug on his robe. Correction, he had half of the robe on, the other half hung down, while he tried to shrug it on. He let out a grunt through his teeth. Biting hi slip, he once again tried to tug the sleeve up and over his arm. _I'm going to have trouble with this in the future, Katara told me to tell her if I had any problems..._ His felt a smile cross his features, as he heard her name in his thoughts.

"Need some help?" Mai leaned against the doorway into the Fire Lord's room. Zuko glanced up, surprise crossing his expression, and then regret. He looked at the ground, letting his arm fall to his side. Mai went over to help him put it on. As she slid it on, Zuko sighed.

"I'm glad you're safe. How'd get out?" He slid his gaze to meet hers, and she placed her hands on his chest. _Why doesn't this feel right? Don't I love Mai?_ He whipped his head away, as Mai tried to lean forward.

"My Uncle is a warden, you idiot." She smiled and giggled. Giggled. Mai giggled. He look back at her, sighing. She leaned forward, almost catching his lips with hers. But Zuko pulled away at the last second. "I'm sorry." He rasped, sitting down on a chair in the room. "Mai, something happened while you were gone, recent, and... I'm not so sure about this..." He gestured between them. "I have too much going on to have someone so close in a position with me..." He looked down. "You deserve more, than me."

"What in Agni are you talking about?" She was still standing near the window, her voice cracked, like she was going to cry. But Mai didn't cry, but she didn't giggle either. "Zuko, you are all that I need. And what's going on?" She walked toward him, tears threatening to spill over. Zuko looked away. "Why don't you want to be with me?" She stood in front of him.

There was a slight pause, before he answered. "I never said that." Mai jumped, glaring at him. "I didn't. I simply think you deserve more than this life. Mai, you've been in the Fire Nation your whole life, you've been a Noble Fire Nation Woman your whole life. Isn't there something you'd rather do?" Zuko stood up, grabbing Mai's shoulders. "I won't be able to really go anywhere, other on boring peace trips, the Fire Lady will have to be with me every moment. Let me ask you this. Do you really want to live your life over again, but producing babies till we find a good heir?" Mai fell into the chair and let out a hiccup.

"I've always wanted to explore the Earth Kingdom... When we were with Azula, all I got to do was ask people if they'd seen the Avatar. I want to be a normal human being. Someone who just was born and raised to be normal, no more than that. I want to lead a perfectly normal life..." She looked up at the Crown Prince. He had a smile on his face.

"Then go." He placed a hand on her cheek, and she stood up. His hand fell back to his side. "Nothing is holding you back, so go, Mai." She walked to the still open door. Then she turned around all of the sudden. She gripped the handle of the door edge.

"I hope who ever she is... You got that scar protecting her." And then she was gone, like the wind. He wondered where Ty Lee was, but didn't really worry, he had to go now. Zuko was out in a flash, down the stairs, and out of the palace, to meet the Avatar.

* * *

Katara smiled as she watched her friends scramble around the tea shop, Iroh had closed it for them. Sokka and Zuko had set up a Pai Sho table, which Suki was sitting at. Ty Lee had decided to come with them, something about that she was going to be Second-in-Command with the Kyoshi Warriors one day. But Katara knew she didn't want to be left anywhere near where Azula was. The two had seemed tense when Katara had seen them together, but she didn't ponder on it.

It had only been three months, but already, peace was building. Sokka had been given the task of becoming the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. He was really excited, though he denied it various times. He joked with Zuko how'd they'd be buddies ruling the world. Katara had found a home in the Northern Tribe, teaching students, female and male, to waterbend. Toph would stay in Bae Sing Sae, but would also venture out to Omashu to hang with Bumi. Aang...well...He was going to be all over the world.

Suki's voice echoed over to her across the room, and she glanced up. "Come play Pai Sho with me!" She gestured to the table. "I'm not going to play against the guys, their pride would be at stake, Iroh is a wiz, and Toph and Ty Lee are sparring, so you have to play with me." Katara smiled, and sat down across her friend. She crossed her fingers and smiled.

"I'm trained in the art of Pai Sho, young Suki." Katara winked at the warrior across the table. Suki laughed and started off the game, smiling at the Water Bender. As their game progressed, Zuko started to bring tea around to everyone. This drew Toph and Ty Lee back in from their sparring. As they gathered around Sokka, who had been drawing again, Suki admitted defeat, and they walked over to Sokka and the rest of their Gaang.

Katara piked interest when she saw herself. "Why do I have Mom's ears?" She touched the drying figure, and Sokka protested that they were her hair-loopies. Suki then asked why she was firebending, and Sokka said he thought it made it more action-y. Zuko started to grumble about looking like a Boar-Q-Pine. Ty Lee said that she had great figure, and giggled. Suki glared at her boyfriend, slapping the back of his head. Iroh, with tea in hand, ventured over to the Gaang. He then proceeded to tell Sokka that his Belly wasn't that big.

Toph let out a chipper laugh, and smirked. "I think you all look perfect!" They all joined in a laugh, and Katara glanced over at Aang, who was out on a balcony of the tea shop. She walked over to the young Avatar, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Aang." She wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Really proud." Aang looked up at her. He smiled, nestling in her warmth. She pecked him on the forehead, then the nose, cheeks, and she leaned forward, catching his lips. He kissed back, and Katara pulled away, looking guilty away. Aang hopped away, grabbing up Momo on his way out.

She looked down, and let out a quiet sigh. Zuko wrapped his arm around her as he found his way over. "Doesn't feel right, does it?" She shook her head. "Yeah, I let Mai go." Katara looked up at him, but he only shrugged. "How're things at the Northern Water Tribe?"

"Actually, really great. I'm not using blood bending yet; I think I might teach some, but only to help, never to hurt." Katara smiled. "The girls are doing great, Yagoda still teaches them healing, because she likes to. The boys are defiantly going further than the girls right now. But I'll get them working." She let herself fall into Zuko. "And how are things over with you?"

"Normal, I guess. Just a lot of meetings. You'll have to visit soon... Other than that, Azula's progressing well, apparently, she has stopped having illusions. But that's all, she still yells, a lot." He paused, and widened his eyes. "Oh! Yeah, um, when I tried to pull on a robe a while ago, it hurt a little. So..." Katara nodded.

"Let me see it, we'll see how bad it is." Katara tugged at his obi. He loosened it, and the scar peeked out from behind the soft silk. She pulled some water from the air, and pressed her fingers to his chest.

* * *

There it's done. YAY. Internet went down, school gave me homework, so yeah...little delay. Just one thing, one of my friends tan away sooooo, uhm...if your friends so any signs of doing that, stop them. We're really worried, but I've got ideas for Chapter Three.

Next up: Toph gives Katara some advice, and Azula is in for a surprise.

PS. Reviews motivate me! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own anything.... –sniffle-

I'm seventeen and I'm crazy. My uncle says the two always go together. When people ask your age, he said, always say seventeen and insane.  
Ray Bradbury, Fahrenheit 451, 1953

Sometimes the appropriate response to reality is to go insane.  
Philip K. Dick, Valis  
US science fiction author (1928 - 1982)

* * *

Katara ran her fingers over the scar, taking in the damage. She knew that she could get a better diagnose now, that she had some time. She inspected the veins, they were pulling blood through fine, good thing she had healed them. She pursed her lips, as she noted that the muscles were tense, which probably hurt the Fire Lord.

"Lift up you left arm." Zuko twitched up his left arm with no pain or trouble. "Alright, now your right." As he barely lifted his arm, he let out a cry of pain. "That's what I thought. The muscles can't really be healed by normal water; I'll probably need something like...Spirit Oasis Water. I can't heal the scar, but maybe the muscles will not be as tense." She glanced up, his face full of confusion. "Don't worry; I was kidding about special water. You'll just need a healing session."

Suki walked out suddenly, a cookie in her mouth. She bit it in half, catching the other half with her hand. "Hey, guys, we're about to leave the shop." She leaned against the door, as Zuko tied his robe back around. "We have tomorrow here, soooo. Katara?" She glanced over at the girl. Suki's blue-grayish eyes bored into the other girl.

"Actually...I feel kind of like talking to Aang... Maybe going out later?" She twisted her fingers into her hair. Suki watched Zuko walk back into the tea shop, talking to his Uncle and Ty Lee. They were still cleaning up, Toph had already disappeared, most likely off to the apartment.

"Sure, we can try to drag Toph along. Ty Lee will probably come, huh?" Suki pressed her lips together, crossing her arms, and Katara nodded. "Alright, well..." Sokka suddenly jumped up from his seat, and walked over to Suki, wrapping his arms around her. "I guess _I'm_ busy tonight." As Sokka dragged his girlfriend off, Katara giggled. She turned to Iroh, who was cleaning a few tables, Ty Lee and Zuko picking up the Pai Sho table. Aang was sitting in the middle of the room, playing with Momo.

Katara slowly walked over to him, sitting down next to the young Airbender. He glanced up, a smile landing on his features. "Hey Aang, can we talk?" He nodded. "Uhm, elsewhere?" Aang looked at her confused. "I just..." She looked away. "It's a little more private..." The young Avatar nodded, standing up, hugging Momo to his chest. The two benders set out to walking through the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se.

"So what did you want to talk about, Katara?" Aang glanced over at the Waterbender, who sat down on a water fountain's edge. It was covered in fire-lit lamps as far as the eye could see, many circling the fountain, and many more in the fountain's water. It was a beautiful spot, and Katara was slightly eased to relax. _Aang will understand, because he loves me... _She let out a shaky breath, looking at the young Airbender, his eyes wide with curiosity. She looked at her fingers, and Aang sat next to her. "Go on..."

"It's about us...please, let me tell you my feelings before you say anything." Katara looked at the curios bender, and he nodded understandingly. "It's just...I'm still really confused. So, it's just..." She looked him in the eye. "I don't think I'm ready yet. I mean, you're the Avatar, you'll be traveling a lot, and you probably won't have time to stay in one place." At this, the Nomad nodded. His mission was to obtain peace, and he was a Nomad. He didn't have the time, or mind, to just settle down. "I have to stay in the Northern Water Tribe; I don't like to travel...a lot." She looked down. "I guess... We are complete opposites; we have our own way to help the world, which probably won't involve each other. But..." She cupped his face. "I do love you." She looked at him. "But it's too difficult to be in a relationship like that."

Aang smiled up at the Waterbender. "I understand Katara, but I promise to visit you as much as possible!" His earnest smile got a giggled from her, and they hugged. "Now come on!" Aang opened his gilder, grabbed Katara, and flew to the Upper Ring. As they landed, Katara spotted Zuko standing outside the apartment building. Aang was already running up the stairs into the building. Zuko looked up when she landed on the ground. He smiled at her, and for some weird reason, Katara felt like melting.

"Hey, where'd you guys go?" He sat down on the steps, smiling up at her. She let out a sigh, sliding down onto the bottom step. He lit a flame, and looked at the other Bender. She bit her lip and looked away. "Aw, come on, you can tell me." He laced his arm around hers, smiling again. She still didn't say anything. He snickered, an idea bubbled in his mind. "Fine, don't want to talk here? I'll find a more a private place!" He picked here up, swinging her bridal style. He turned around, entering the building. Katara pushed at his face a couple of times, but eventually gave up.

As Zuko pushed the door open with his back, Katara let out a long sigh. "This is way too cliché Zuko, let me down." Zuko dropped the water bender down. "We went to a fountain in the Lower Ring, it was pretty." She looked down and Zuko wrapped his arm around her. "I'm just so..." She pressed her face into Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko shushed her, quietly. "Hey, it's okay. Go on, it's okay." Zuko rocked her back and forth, and Katara buried her face in his chest, sobbing. "It's okay..." Zuko pressed his lips to her head. "Everything's going to be okay." He rocked her back and forth for a while, till he felt her heart slow down, her breathing steadied down. "Aw, you soaked my shirt..." The Fire Lord gazed down at her for a while. He got up, sighing, and picked her up again, cradling her as he stepped into the girl's room. Suki and Toph were sitting in the middle of the room, and Suki glanced up. Ty Lee was asleep on one of the beds, and she wasn't disturbed by the Fire Lord's presence.

"Oh, the almighty Fire Lord, what did you do? Drug her?" Suki was upside down, her eyes sparkling with sudden curiosity. "Hm?" Her arm was wrapped around Toph's leg, as she struggled to give the girl a foot massage. "C'mon, Toph! Just give me your foot." The girl still thrashed.

"She's asleep..." Zuko murmured, as he sat Katara on the bed farthest from the rest. He sat there, sweeping the waterbender's hair away from her forehead, but she didn't awake. Suki was suddenly in front of him, Toph's snores in the background. He stared at the warrior for a few minutes, before standing up. As he pulled the door shut, he caught a glance of Suki pulling a blanket over Katara, and then disappearing behind the other side of the door.

As he entered the once empty room, they had decided to split everybody into two rooms; he noted Sokka and Aang sitting in an uncomfortable silence. He felt his stomach sicken. He trailed his gaze on the young Avatar. He knew the exact reason Katara had started to cry, and why Aang wasn't himself. It was obvious, the way Zuko had felt back then. With Mai and the letter, it seemed so long ago. "Guys?"

His voice broke the silence; the Fire Lord was trying to hang on for his male companions. Sokka was the first to break his silent stare out into nothingness. He locked eyes with the Prince, and for a moment, Zuko saw understanding, and then hurt. And then he turned away, choking on unsaid words. Aang looked sadly over at the Fire Lord, and his only words that night were uttered. "It's over..."

Zuko sat down, looking down at his hands. "You're right. We've defeated our greatest enemies. But there's bound to be more, if I may presume." He glanced over at Aang, who had buried himself in the blankets. Sokka was turned away. Zuko found himself the empty bed, slinking under the covers. Aang was suddenly out of his bed, and the window. Zuko closed his eyes. _No worry, he'll be back by morning. _

* * *

She thrashed tiredly against the restraints. No luck. Where? Where was that luck that had been here for her all that time? Had it just... run out? No possible. She shook her head, tears falling heavy. She rolled over, the covers already on the ground. She was already gone, there was no point of return now. But still... She couldn't just become weak!

A woman in a cloak stood, watching the Princess. Her hand was up to her mouth, and she was crying. "I'm sorry about this. I probably shouldn't have brought you." Mai's bored voice made the woman turn around and let out a sigh. She placed her hand on Mai's shoulder, smiling through the shadows that hid her face from view.

"No, I had to see for myself. Do you think they'll let me go talk to her?" Mai looked at the woman, and then shook her head. The woman let out a sigh, sitting down on one of the benches set out for visitors. She pulled off the hood of the cloak, revealing every attribute of a Noble Fire Nation Woman. Mai still had to suck in a breath, as the woman was still beautiful. "Sorry, can't stand hiding my face..."

"Princess Ursa..." Mai bowed her head, as it was respectful. Lady Ursa was banished as a Princess, and wasn't there when her husband was crowned, so she would never be called Fire Lady. "I suppose we could sneak you in there... It'll be difficult to get her to even say anything to you..." Ursa looked up. "But go in anyway, I'll tell them something else." Ursa was in the room in a matter of minutes, Mai left the door only a hair open.

"Oh..." Ursa murmured, looking down at her thrashing daughter. "Azula." She fell to her knees, pressing the trashing girl into her chest. "My little girl... my baby... I'm sorry I left." She pressed her lips to her head. For a while, she just rocked Azula back and forth, but the girl was unresponsive. Ursa laid her down, and left the room. "Mai, I'm ready to go." Mai murmured something to a woman that seemed to be in control. She nodded, and left. "Could I ask you something?" Mai just nodded.

"Zuko? My baby? What's he gone through?" There was a slight pause before Mai looked over at Ursa. And then she sighed as they walked toward the boat that was headed to Ember Island. "Please, Mai, I must know."

Mai sighed. "Why don't you just find out for yourself?" She gestured to the boat, which people were scrambling around on. "It's rumored he will be on Ember Island soon, meanwhile... I need to get back to the Earth Kingdom. It was nice to see you, Ursa. Zuko has grown into the young man you wanted." Mai turned swiftly away; she had shown no emotion through all the explanation. Ursa sighed, watching the girl climb onto a smaller boat.

She turned to the boat, headed to Ember Island. "Oh, I hope you're right, Mai." She stepped in front of the boat, tapping a woman on the shoulder. The woman was dark for Fire Nation, but very... busty. She looked up, and sighed. "I'm sorry to bother you, but... I... would appreciate if you would allow me to come to Ember Island with you." The woman seemed stuck in her tracks.

"Oh my, this is a first... Welcome aboard, M'amm. You'll be traveling the Ember Island Players." She smiled, as a man jumped down, his black hair cut short in an odd way. He had what seemed to be a kind of mask, though it looked like it only covered the right side of his face. "This is my husband, Sheng. We play two of the main characters in 'The Boy in the Iceberg.' Have you seen it?" Ursa shook her head. "It's a must see!"

Later that night, Ursa was glad she had ridden many ships in her years of banishment. The boat shook with the waves, and Ursa could hear the people talking above the ceiling, on the deck. They sounded like they were rehearsing the whole play, but she fell asleep before she could hear much.

* * *

Zuko glared at the young Earth bender, and her partner in crime. They were, at the moment, sitting on one of the Fire Lord's boats, and headed to Ember Island. "I hate you so much right now. Both of you." Sokka and Toph smirked, and then fell into some unnecessary laughter. Zuko leaned over the railing, trying to remember how exactly the Dynamic Duo had convinced him. _Oh right... Sabotage._ He glanced over at Katara, and shook his head. Never trust the Water Tribe, ever again. It's not like he didn't want to go, it was just... He was busy, and he didn't have time to mess around on a beach. Though his friends though different. Aang had seemed to forgotten his reason for moping, so everyone, excluding Zuko, was in high spirits.

"Zuko, watch this!" He turned to look at Katara directly. She shot a water whip at him, and it steamed away. "Aw, you ruined it!" She turned to look out at the water. "Oh look!" She pointed to the approaching island. Sokka and Toph raced over to the side of the ship. "Awesome, we're there!" Katara jumped up down.

"Why are you so excited?" Zuko walked over to where she was standing. "You've been here before." She stared up at him, and then proceeded to flick his nose.

"Duh. But. We are on VACATION!" She turned away from him, placing her elbows on the side of the ship. "We can relax. We're in a basic safe zone once we're on that island." She glanced back over at the Fire Lord. "Trust me, you've been way too stressed, you need some relaxation. Plus, Toph and Aang are still young, they need this, hm?"

The ship pulled to a stop, and Zuko was the first over. "How long?" Iroh, who had declared he wanted to come, shook his head at his nephew. "Oh right, another month. Wonderful." Katara giggled, as everybody ran toward the Beach House.

"Let's just relax, children. So much to do, so much to do." He chuckled, and then proceeded to open the door to the Beach House. Everybody stopped shoving at the sight of the woman on the other side. She pulled off her hood, and gave a relaxed smile. Zuko was shoving past Sokka and Suki, stopped at Katara.

"What? Why aren't you guys rushing into the Beach House?" Zuko was irritated, as he wished his friends could just figure out what they wanted to. "Whaaaat?" As Katara looked over at him, opening her mouth. "Katara... Why are looking at me like that?" Katara grabbed his chin, and pulled his head toward the woman.

Zuko looked over at the woman. He stopped when he recognized her. She had tears in her eyes. "Zuko..." Zuko faltered, and felt Katara attempt to hold him up.

* * *

Hahhahah. Anyway, a bit shorter. Happy New Year, tho. Chapter 4 is on hold, because I just started to play Rune Factory 2, and yeah. Fan Fiction for that. :D  
Hope you like, and reviews are awesome. ;)


End file.
